darling, just kiss me slow
by Dianzu
Summary: Bibir Yukwon bagaikan nikotin; si pembuat candu yang mematikan. [ficlet; zikwon / block b — untuk: Zzziaco]


_**Disclaimer:** seluruh tokoh milik agensi dan keluarga. Tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk senang-senang_. _Bahasa dibuat lebih ringan_

 _ **Pairing:** Zico/U-Kwon_

 _Selamat membaca..._

.

[ **darling,** _just_ **kiss** _me_ **slow** ]

{ _Bibir Yukwon bagaikan nikotin; si pembuat candu yang mematikan_ }

.

Pagi yang cerah, hari yang indah, sintar mentari yang menghangat—semuanya siap untuk bangkit dari alam mimpi.

Tidak, tidak untuk pasangan suami-suami yang satu ini. Sebut saja mereka Woo Jiho dan Kim Yukwon—oh, atau panggil saja mereka Zico dan U-Kwon. Kalian pasti kenal mereka. Kalau sampai tidak kenal, itu keterlaluan! Bisa-bisanya tidak kenal _pasusu_ yang satu ini. Mereka adalah anggota dari boygrup **Block B**. Yukwon mengerang hebat ketika kedua mata hendak dibuka—ah, tenggorokannya terasa kering. Tubuhnya didudukkan pada kepala ranjang—bersender sejenak. Kotoran di pelupuk mata masih berkumpul di sana.

Pantatnya terasa ngilu (ah, tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi kan mereka habis berbuat apa semalam?). Yukwon mengumpat dalam hati; _sialan si Zico, membuat lubang pantatnya sakit begini._ Tapi apa boleh buat—toh semalam dia malah meminta lebih, _ekhm._

Yukwon menyingkap selimut tebal yang sedaritadi menyelimuti tubuhnya dan sang suami. Oh, lihatlah—banyak tanda merah keunguan di daerah leher dan dada. Membekas sekali seperti luka lebam habis ditinju. Zico memang hebat dalam membuat seni lukis di tubuh Yukwon. Harus diberi penghargaan. Masih dalam keadaan telanjang bulat, Yukwon ingin mengambil celananya yang berserakan di atas lantai. Tapi sebuah tangan malah melingkar di bagian pinggangnya.

Tidak perlu ditanya lagi siapa pemiliknya.

"Sudah bangun?" Yukwon bertanya, menatap sang suami yang wajahnya masih nampak kusut bagai pakaian belum disetrika tiga bulan.

Pria itu—Woo Jiho atau yang biasa dikenal dengan nama Zico hanya menguap lebar. Masih asyik memeluk pinggang Yukwon, "Kenapa bangun di pagi buta begini sayang..."

"Pagi buta _your head._ Ini sudah pukul sepuluh pagi." sahut Yukwon. Zico hanya menaruh kepalanya pada bahu Yukwon.

Enggan bangun. Ya, Zico enggan bangun. Ia ingin menikmati pagi hari dalam pelukan Yukwon. Lagi pula, hari ini mereka libur. Untuk apa beraktivitas? Tapi, kalau harus melakukan aktivitas ranjang di pagi hari sih tidak masalah, Zico ikhlas lahir dan batin, hehehe.

"Bangunlah, kepalamu berat!" Yukwon berusaha melepas pelukan sang suami. Ia harus beres-beres rumah dan memasak sebelum anggota lainnya datang untuk berkunjung (katanya, mereka berniat akan mampir ke kediaman Zico dan Yukwon).

Tapi pria bernama asli Woo Jiho adalah orang yang keras kepala. Ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yukwon. Menghisap lembut leher putih sang suami seduktif. Yukwon mengerang. _Sial,_ erangannya terdengar begitu menggairahkan. Zico membanting paksa tubuh Yukwon ke atas ranjang. Dilumat dalam bibir merah sang suami. Begitu menggairahkan dan menggoda. Ah, bibir Yukwon bagaikan nikotin; si pembuat candu yang mematikan.

Boleh dikatakan; Zico sudah dibuat candu oleh bibir Yukwon.

Yukwon hanya bisa memukul dada bidang Zico—oh Tuhan dia kehabisan pasokan oksigen sekarang. _Sial,_ Zico selalu melakukan serangan dadakan seperti ini. Tapi perlahan, Zico melepas tautan bibir mereka—dan menyisakan jembatan saliva di antara kedua bibir, "Relaks, sayang. Relaks."

" _Sialan,_ kamu menyerangku dengan dadakan! Bagaimana bisa relaks?!"

Zico terkekeh. Suaminya jika sedang marah-marah begini terlihat menggemaskan. Bibirnya yang mengkilap dan merah begitu bersinar di dalam mata Zico. Astaga, benar-benar membuat candu sekali. Perlahan, Zico kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yukwon yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang.

Telapak tangan Yukwon menutup bibir Zico.

"Pelan-pelan saja ya. Nanti bibirku berdarah." ucap Yukwon lembut.

Zico tersenyum. Ah, ia lemah dengan yang manis-manis macam Yukwon. Dikecupnya lembut bibir sang suami yang digadang-gadang sebagai si pembuat candu. Manis, lembut, lembab. Ah, bibir wanita manapun akan kalah telak dengan bibir Yukwon. Zico berani bertaruh. Perlahan tapi pasti, Yukwon suka ketika Zico mengecupnya lembut ketimbang kasar. Lebih terasa rasa cintanya—yang katanya melebihi langit dan bumi luasnya.

Tapi yang pasti, Yukwon suka apa pun yang dilakukan Zico padanya.

.

 **end**

Tangerang, 25 Agustus 2018 - 19:15 PM

a/n: teruntuk **Zzziaco** , haha maafkan request fanfiknya saya buat terlalu lama TvT /slap. ini mungkin aneh (banget), hahaha tapi semoga suka ya :D terima kasih sudah mampir~


End file.
